Through Her Eyes
by Kawaiikid223
Summary: When my sister made a bet to climb mount Ebbott, I knew that we were screwed from the start. And I was right, we managed to plunge into the hidden abyss, and now... there's a talking flower after my soul and my sister is friends with a skeleton. Awesome
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Deal

The lunchroom was brimming with activity, screaming, running, just the very fact that the entire seventh grade was inside the cafeteria, led to complete and utter Chaos! I somehow managed to shut it out, the persistent shrieks and laughter of my classmates remained mute, this is usually how the day went, I ignored everyone except for two people. The first student was actually my younger sister, Frisk. she was currently sitting beside me, poking mindlessly at her food as she stared ahead. Frisk is a very quiet girl that minds her business and her business alone. She was also very pretty, with mocha skin and dark-dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark gray, almost black, but they had hints of silver if you looked at them right. However, the beauty of her eyes was only present on the surface, because from the time Frisk was born, she was blind, needing me or someone else to guide her through the day. It was sad, yes, it was hard, but we managed to stay hopeful. My mind seemed to linger on that thought, how Frisk managed to go throughout the day without having a mental breakdown, it was impressive to say the least, especially with bullies like Aaron McKinley, and speak of the devil. "As I was saying, of course I won first place at the track meet, after all I am the best athlete in the school." The whole table was in awe, but I couldn't care less. Aaron McKinley was a loud, obnoxious, brat… But he was a popular, loud, obnoxious brat. He was the student body president, the richest kid in school, and Mr. McKinley's, the principle's, son. "That's cool and all, but that doesn't mean a thing, just because you're fast doesn't mean that you are the best athlete in school, Aaron…" I mumbled, taking a sip from my juice carton that mom packed for lunch, Aaron glared at me from across the bench top. "And what makes you any better, Fisk?" Aaron challenged, his lips curled in a snarl. Heat rushed to my cheeks, the entire table was watching me. "I, um… I can-" I stuttered, my mind went completely blank. "Well, what can you do Fisk? We are all dying to know." Time seemed to slow down for a minute, Aaron's grimace was replaced by an arrogant grin. "... Fisk climbed Mount Ebbott once." At that moment, the entire cafeteria went silent, as those words left my sister's mouth. "Is that true? What proof do you have that this wimp actually climbed Mount Ebbott, and came back _alive_." Ouch, I just thought I was the bookworm of room seven, but I guess I'm weak too. "I have proof Aaron, right here." frisk swept her hair back, to reveal gold earrings in the shape of a flower. Aaron held out his hand, silently demanding to make sure that they weren't fake, and Frisk obliged. She gently pulled them off, and handed the earrings to the boy in front of her. Aaron studied the jewelry carefully, holding one of them up to the light. "Frisk, how in the world do you get these things on? There's no spike or anything." My sister smirked, "I don't need to put them on, they can stay on my ears on their own."  
"And how is that possible?"  
"They're alive, stupid." Aaron's mouth hung open in shock, on further inspection, the small pieces of Jewelry seemed to squirm and writhe in his palm. Immediately, he handed the golden pieces back to her, careful not to drop or crush them. Aaron took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. "So you've got some nice bling, that doesn't prove that Fisk climbed Mount Ebbott."  
"Yes it does, you can only find these types of flowers at the peak of Mount Ebbott."  
Aaron pondered for a minute, before he flashed a evil smile… I really didn't like where this was going. "Ok, you've convinced me bright-eyes, Fisk climbed the mountain. And you know, I really like those earrings you got there, so why don't you and your brother climb the mountain again to get me a pair? In return, I'll admit that I'm not the best athlete in school."  
"You have to admit it at the next assembly, in front of everyone." Frisk demanded. I opened my mouth to object, but to my horror, "You've got yourself a deal, Frisk." Oh shoot!

 **A/N (You can skip if you understand the story)**

 **Hello and welcome one and all to my Undertale story, I'm sorry that this is so short, but I hope that you enjoyed this anyway. So, to clear up a couple things that may be confusing; Fisk, is the boy, and is also the point of view that you are reading from. Frisk, however, is the boy's younger sister. So remember, Fisk=Boy, Frisk=Girl. Frisk, the girl, is blind. She can function like a normal person, she just needs her brother to lead her by the hand sometimes, usually on stairs. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mount Ebott, Mount Ebott, are you kidding me Frisk!" I shouted angrily as we trudged home, not to put it dramatically but I had a bad feeling that this would be the last time we would be doing walking home together. "Frisk, we can't climb Mount Ebott! No one can!" Frisk seemed to be ignoring me, her eyes were downcast, her short brown hair hung down in her face, so I couldn't read her expression, not like I could ever tell what she was feeling anyway... But that's besides the point! "Frisk, why did you tell him that, you know it's not true!" She took a deep breath, before speaking. "...I told him that you had climbed Mount Ebott because I knew you could, even though you hadn't ever done it before." I groaned softly, silently wondering if my sister was insane. I wanted to snap at her and make her tell Aaron that he was stupid for taking her seriously, I mean, she's just a little-bling-girl! Yet, another question burned on my mind. "Ok, then... Where did you get your earrings?" I really wish that she would be honest, because I did't get those for her, and mom would sooner buy her a pet then jewelry- our parents never let Frisk use sharp things, even scissors. She reached a hand up to tenatively touch the jewelry, her expression flickered from shocked or frightened, back to nuetral. "...A friend, gave them to me," "Oh yeah, and who's this friend?" She paused,  
"He said his name was Asriel..."

...

Our mom greeted us as we walked in the house, asking us questions like "How was school?," "Did you two like your lunch?" or "Frisk, are you having any problems? I do know an excellent homeschool curriculum if you are interested?" The usual for our mother. Frisk and I sat down at the table, I brought out some homework to finish up, while Frisk was nibbling on a cookie that mom had given to her. Ever since mom and dad learned that Frisk was blind, they had spoiled her rotten. If she wanted a fifty dollar Lego-set, she got a fifty dollar Lego-set. Or if she wanted chocolate ice-cream instead of strawberry, our dad would run to the store and buy two tubs of chocolate ice-cream. I didn't really care, because of her situation it was understandable, but I was just worried that this would go to her head. Dad came home about an hour late, Frisk and I were watching TV, though technically Frisk would be listening. We all ate dinner and for the rest of the evening until it was time for bed. Mom tucked us in and handed Frisk her audio-reader, she got that for her as a birthday present since it was really hard for Frisk to read, brail books just aren't common anymore. After what seemed like an eternity of staring into the darkness before me, I had finally fallen asleep.

...

"Fisk, wake up! Today's the big day!" Whispered my sister excitedly. She jumped off my bed and rushed to the dresser, I slowly followed, making sure she didn't trip over the lamp cord or something. "Uh... Can you pick out my clothes, I forgot which drawer held my pants." I laughed slightly, and pulled out a pair of blue shorts from the third drawer. I rummaged through the drawers for a minute, before pulling out her favorite sweater, it was a bit big for her and super soft. I grabbed my own clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When I walked out, Frisk was struggling to get on her brown-hiking boots. "The one in your left hand goes on your right foot, the other one goes on your left." Finally pulling them on and lacing them up (with my help of course) we were ready to go. I handed Frisk her bag and headphones, and we walked down stairs, her hand intertwined with mine. Our parents exchanged goodbyes with us, and sent us to school. My gut seemed to twist up into a knot as the building came into view, it was just a reminder of the deal Frisk had made with _him._ The cold ac greeted us as we walked through the front doors of the school building, and with that, so did Aaron. "Hope you're able to keep up your part of the deal Fisk." He spat, laughing away with his friends. "Trust me Aaron, I will keep up my part, and I will see you make a total embarrassment of yourself at our school assembly!" Aaron's smirk dropped, and I was met with a cold glare. "We'll see about that Fisk!" He hissed, storming off as his group of brain-dead friends jeered at us from the end of the hallway. "Nice comeback there bro." My sister murmered, trying to lighten the mood. All I could do was whisper a small thanks as we made our way to our next class.

...

The day went all to fast, too fast for my liking. And there we stood, at the peak of that dreaded mountain. Folk tales and legends were all the sam "Those who climb the mountain never return." Let it be true or not, I was afrain. But strangely, my sister seemed a bit more energetic then usual, maybe she's excited. That can't be possible, she's heard the stories- we could be possibly be hiking towards our death. Aaron was standing at a distance, joking and sniggering, his friends were clustered around him, warily laughing. "Don't tell me you're going to chicken out on us now!" He sneered, the rest of his group mocking us from afar. Frisk tugged on my hand, "Let's just go, it's going to get dark soon." Frisk had a point, it was already late afternoon, nearing evening. With that final note, we proceeded up the mountain, slow at first, but then we picked up speed, hiking up with confidence. Frisk let go of my hand, and jogged up ahead of me, giggling quietly as the breeze tickled her cheecks. Rocks crunched under our feet, the air was crisp, the sun shined down on the back of our heads. It was a nice November afternoon, I almost forgot where we were, my previous fear had melted away replaced by a sort of calmness of mind, as if nothing could go wrong. We stopped by a cave, green vines wound their way through loose rocks. The sun had already settled below the horizon, the sky in turn was a rich orange color. Frisk walked cautiously towards the mouth of the cavern, her hand was reaching outwards to be sure that she wouldn't run into anything. "Frisk, what are you doing! Get back over here" I hissed, sprinting towards my unsuspecting sister. I felt my foot catch on something, and crashed into her, we fell into the cave, but instead of being met by the ground, we continued falling, down... down... down...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, I am suuuuper sorry about the unexpalined hiatus! I was extremely busy with school, finals and all, and the time just slipped away. I promise I'll try to have chapters out sooner, especially now that I'm on summer break! Once again I am super sorry!**

 _Frisk walked cautiously towards the mouth of the cavern, her hand was reaching outwards to be sure that she wouldn't run into anything. "Frisk, what are you doing! Get back over here" I hissed, sprinting towards my unsuspecting sister. I felt my foot catch on something, and crashed into her, we fell into the cave, but instead of being met by the ground, we continued falling, down... down... down..._

At this point, that's all I could remember. We were falling to our deaths, and I wouldn't have been surprised if I ended up I ended up looking the Grimm Reaper straight in the eye. In fact I was surprised considering that I wasn't. I was alive, my chest felt heavy and I'm pretty sure I broke something- but I was alive. Staring up, I could just barely make out the small rays of sunshine that leaked through the cracks in the ceiling. My vision was fuzzy, and it hurt to breathe, but I was glad nonetheless. I looked over to see Frisk, she was lying on her back, her hair was splayed around her head like a copper halo. She soon rose up, her hand was searching the grass for my own, and when she found it, she squeezed it tight, as if she was scared to let go. "F-Fisk... That's you, right?" I swallowed shakily, and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry sis, I'm right here." She looked up, I knew she couldn't tell where we were, but she knew we had fallen. "Where are we?" She said, her voice was just above a whisper. "I don't know, I guess we'll just have to find out." I stood up, and helped Frisk to her feet, we explored the room for a while, searching for some sort of an exit. Finally, we found a doorway hidden amongst the vines. I held her hand tight, as we cautiously trekked down the worn path, our feet scraping the gravel was the only noise presengt, everything else was... Dead. We turned a corner into a small clearing. "Howdy!" A friendly voice greeted us. In a small patch of grass, there stood a flower no taller then a foot. Cautiously, I crept towards the plant- my breathing quickened as I took notice, that this flower had eyes. Two beady eyes, and a smile that spread from ear to ear (or petal to petal in this case.) "The name's Flowey, Flowey the flower." I pulled Frisk behind me, I definetly did not trust this guy, and I didn't want my sister to get hurt because of it. "You two are new to the underground, arent you?" I didnt reply. "Golly, you must be so confused, someone should teach you how things work down here!" His voice shrill and fake, there was really something off about this, and I didnt want to stick around to find out why.

I grabbed Frisk's hand, dragging her along as I stepped over 'Flowey' and towards the door behind him. White pellets surrounded us, and we heard a dark chuckle from the middle of the room. "Heh, did you really think you could escape, _me?_ You two must be really stupid." Flowey sneered, a small sense of superiority crept into his voice. "-But what can I say, _it's survival of the fittest after all."_ maniacle laughter filled the room. This, was when I heard the clock ticking, it's either my time our ours, so I pulled Frisk into a tight hug, in an attempt to sheild her from the attack. Suddenly, I heard a yelp of pain, and saw the flower had dissapeared.

A new voice returned, a woman's voice, that was aged- yet kind. "Oh dear, are you two hurt? Please do not be frightened my children, I do not mean you any harm." I was helped to my feet, along with my sister. The creature who had helped us, she resembled a sheep, or uh, goat of sorts... She had white fur, long drooping ears, and small horns at the top of her head. She wore a purple tunic with a strange crest embroidered in the middle. "I usually come to this place to see if any human has fallen down. My name is Toriel, and I am the caretaker of these ruins." I hesitated to introduce myself- what if she was like Flowey. "...My name is Fisk." I mumbled eventually. She smiled, "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you Fisk... And who might this child be?" Toriel peered down at Frisk, who was shyly hiding behind me. "Oh, that's my younger sister, Frisk." She smiled, and kneeled down to the girl. "Hello my child, it is very nice to meet you." Toriel smiled, but then she looked puzzled. "Is she ok?" Toriel rose up, dusting off the front of her. "Oh, Frisk was blind since birth. She, uh, she get's kind of nervous around new people." I said, sheepishe scratching the back of my neck, (force of habit). I actually wasn't sure, Frisk barely talks to anyone, so it's hard to determine her feelings. "Well, we best be on our way. My home is further down in the ruins, you two can rest up there." Toriel said, gently leading us along through the different paths and corridors. I was glad to hear that, I could really go for something to eat, curse my stomach. Toriel led us through puzzles, and taught us what to do when we encounter a monster. Really, I like Toriel... But I have a bad feeling, that she's not being completely honest with us.

 **A/N This one's short, really sorry about that, but I hope you enjoy the story anyway**


End file.
